Ren Kagayaki
Ren Kagayaki 輝き 蓮'' Kagayaki Ren is a Chunin-level Kunoichi from Yorugakure Background Ren is the daughter of the clan leader, Unagi Kagayaki, who was a perfectionist and believed his child should be able to carry a battle with no injuries and in no time, his constant disapproval almost lead to her graduating late by his request, if not for her mother's demands that she graduates at a proper age. She was taught two other elements along with her lightning release in order to have a more well-rounded attack range. When she was a child, she was a huge crybaby and was made fun off constantly. At five she met her closest friends, Hanabira Iyashinu, a wealthy girl from a wealthy family, and Risu, a bubbly, pranking orphan. They were playmates for a while until her father ordered them to be kept away from her. They would later meet again in the academy. At first start in the academy, she was made fun of for being fragile and weak-willed and a crybaby, and was defended by Hanabira and a new friend, Takeya, who would later become her teammate along with Risu. Her graduation with average scores resulted in her father's dismay, but it was due to her lack of confidence and not showing true skill. Later throughout the series, her missions with her teammates slowly helped her willpower and confidence resurface, and helped strengthen her. Personality In Part I, Ren is seen as a bubbly yet weak-willed girl, she was friendly and loved her teammates greatly, however, her weakness was her being easily broken by harsh words and it almost cost her team ruining their missions a few times. She's also shown to break many lame jokes. She had a strong potential for learning jutsus, despite being weak in Tai- and genjutsu, her speed, smarts, and ninjutsu skills were valuable. During Part II, she is shown to have become smarter and stronger, and has tried to mend her abilities where she was weakest, she remained the bubbly and friendly girl but her confidence was much stronger and her will, despite shaky, was growing to become stronger too. Her silly jokes remained but now became more perverted. She's very emotional towards others and values the meaning of a team. Appearance Ren has pale skin, blue eyes that have a yellow crescent-shaped line on the lower retina due to her doujitsu activation (it becomes a complete RING when activated). Her red hair is a clan trait, though it's often closer to the brownish range. In Part I, her hair was near waist length, and she would tie it in a ponytail if the battle ever came to it. Her clothes consisted of a short sleeved zip-up orange vest, a beige skirt with a slit on the SIDE, and knee-length blue spandex. She tied her forehead protector on her left thigh, and wore blue shinobi sandals. In Part II, her hair is grown almost to her hip, she wears a cropped dark orange vest over a gray fishnet, a dark orange skirt slit from the middle, her shorts are black-colored, as is her forehead protector. She wears wrist-length fingerless gloves, and knee-length shinobi boots. She has a habit of appearing with different outfits. Abilities Taijutsu Ren's taijutsu abilities were extremely limited at first, as she was weak despite being fast. Later, with help from Tataki and Lee, her taijutsu was more suited for a Chuunin. Although she isn't near Tsunade or Sakura's level of physical prowess, she too is able to concentrate chakra in her fists for powerful punches. Genjutsu Ren was never properly trained in genjutsu, it wasn't until she met the ''himitsu no ojichan ''(Mystic Grandpa) that she gained some genjutsu skill. It's still her weakest aspect as she just could not get a good grasp in it, so instead she focuses on being able to detect it properly. Ninjustu Ren is renowned for being the best in her team with ninjutsu, as she was trained in the art since she was a child, she also developed some skill in healing jutsu and aids her sensei to heal their teammates. She is a fast learner and a passionate one to boot, her abilities include both close and long range jutsus, although she doesn't have as many jutsus learned as most people, she makes up for it by combining what she can do with her strong combat attacks. Kekkei Genkai Ren's family bloodline limit is the Nerve Eye doujitsu another rarity that occurs in the family is storm release. The nerve eye allows her to emit electricity from her fingertips and transmit them to her oponent, the eye allows her to utilise the perfect spot to paralyze, kill, or drain her opponent. Storm release allows her to shape electricity/lightning to aid in battle. She uses it as a defence, attack, or stalling. Due to her family having a powerhouse of chakra, it wasn't difficult to produce it, however, she had no skills in controlling chakra and thus had trouble with it at first. Status Part I Chunin Exams Arc Ren came to Konoha with several of her village's parents and choice ninjas. Ren, Takeya Soretsu, and Risu along with their Sensei Ichigei Yomite and the other team consisting of Hachi Tobutori, Hanabira Iyashinu, Higure Yasui with their Sensei, Mizumi Suto, joined the exams. Before the start, they stayed at the same building as the sand siblings, and sparked up talk sometimes, with Ren commenting several times about Gaara's intriguing appearance, without his knowledge of course. Team Ichi made acquaintances with team 7 during the wait for the written part of the exam, with Hanabira and Ino instantly becoming familiar, Ren took some time to talk to all of the Rookie 9, along with Risu. During the Exam monitored by Ibiki Ren was easily able to cheat all of the six Genins from her village, using Higure exceptional Genjutsu and mind skills to transfer her thoughts to everyone else's. After Naruto's show that made everyone pass, Ren thanked him and Hanabira presented him with a flower for his bravery, both earning his friendship. In the Forest of Death, Team Ichi and Team Mizu went their separate ways, both had the heaven scroll, and thus had no reason to fight each other. For much of the time, Ren needed protection due to her low self esteem and this was relatively useless. Team Ichi finally Encountered Kumogakure nins with an Earth scroll, and so their fight began. Takeya acted as the brute force that sent them dodging away from his attacks, all the while Risu was responsible for setting traps for them. Ren was just standing behind a tree waiting for the job to get done, but watching the lightning STYLE moves that they had was the start of an inspiration to her, as she knew she was capable for as much and more if she tried. During preliminaries, Ren had to fight Higure, whom she knew she was no match for as he was perfect in the one thing she couldn't master: genjutsu. Ren mustered as much power as she could, managing to use lightning quake for the first time, however, when Higure used his Static on her, she was left confused and disordered, and almost lost if not for Higure giving up. In the one month time period, Ren was left to train alone by the order of her father, who was disappointed by her 'lucky win'. He threatened that if she doesn't activate her Storm Release or her Nerve Eye that he would disown her. However in that time, she perfected Earth Stampede only, and was for once pleased with herself after many encouraging words from Risu, Ichigei, Hanabira and Naruto. In the Arena, Ren went against Shino after Kankuro's withdrawal, after Shini released a flood of insects crawling towards her, she used Earth Stampede to block them, earning surprised gasps from everyone she knew for her first-time boldness. However, after a long, strong match, she was overwhelmed with Shino's bugs and passed out. Ichigei immediately went to pick her up, but was stopped by her father, who did the job himself, taking he to the infirmary Invasion of Konoha Arc Ren was hospitalized for the most part, but saw the commotion from her room's window, not wanting to hold back and let her friends fight alone, she joined them. She found the Ninja from her village going against Otogakure and Sunagakure nins, after they took them down, she went in search of her parents at the inn they stayed in, but found their lifeless bodies after they were ambushed by sand and sound ninjas along with traitors from her village. Not being able to handle this due to hear weak nature, she passed out, and woke up a day later, after all has been settled. Pre Shippuden Filler Arcs Ren and her Yorugakure friends were shown several times traveling from village to village running errands, these arcs serve to strengthen bonds with the other ninjas from the different villages. '''Search for the Jofuku Flower ' Teams Ichi and Mizu went against the Konoha genin to find the Jofuku flower, this was after Naruto complained that they sucked at tracking and finding things. Hanabira, being a natural flower lover, found it quickly, and so they made Naruto treat all of them to Ramen 'Sandcastle Dreams ' Team Ichi heads to Sunagakure to escort a merchant, when they meet up with the sand siblings, who invite them to stay a few days to train together. Ren has already taken an interest in Gaara and thus decided to stay, on the nights Gaara would sit by the roof, she would go and talk to him, exracting things about his past, and though bitter at her parents' death, she becomes tender towards after he apologizes and promises to become a better person. Ren finally opened up to Gaara and told him about how if she wasn't a kunoichi, she'd want to be a princess. On the night before they left, Gaara formed a castle out of his sand, and told her that he learned that working hard will get you to where you want. Part II Trivia • Ren was named after her mother's favorite flower, the water lily • Ren's favorite pastime is cooking or baking. • Her favorite color is black. • Ren's favorite childhood doll was a wolf called Kagewa Category:DRAFT • Ren is an exceptionally lazy person when she hasn't slept, it will take hell to get anything done